Bladers and Brawlers
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The Blade Breakers are in Japan for the tournament, and decide to try bakugan in their free time. When they meet the brawlers, and Masquerade, and his crew,... what will they go through? KaiOC, TysonHillary, RayOC, leemariah, danruno, shunoc, juliebilly.
1. battle between fire and wind

Second genre may change.

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Beyblade or Bakugan. This story is almost like watching the shows. You may see things you've never seen in the show because I made them up. I _only _own those, and the OC's.

* * *

"Bladers and Brawlers:  
Chapter One:  
A Battle of Wind and Fire"

The Blade Breakers now arrive at their hotel, ready for the Beyblade tournament. (sorry,... feeling lazy, don't want to give a description) They all sighed when they head into their hotel room. "Man,... why do we have to come here three weeks before the tournament comes?" Tyson complained.

"So that way,... we could start training ahead of the teams,... and who knows,... you may meet new beybladers." Hillary answered.

"I highly doubt that, Hillary. According to my calculations,... mostly every kid in this town plays a game called "Bakugan." Kenny said. Tyson sighed.

"Maybe,... we could try their game,... ya know, to see what it's like." Max suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Ray said.

"Maybe we could learn something." Gina said. Kai let out a deep sigh.

"I don't see why not,... honestly, training all the time is boring, and there are no other beybladers in this town." Kai said.

"Alright!" Tyson said.

"I can't wait!" Daichi said.

"Hold on, guys." Kenny said. All six bladders turned towards them. "According to this, Bakugan is a game of strategy. There are gate cards, ability cards, and the Bakugan themselves that come in six attributes." He added. They grew confused.

"Attributes are elements." Dizzi said. "Pyrus, the fire attribute." She said. That got Kai's attention. "Sub-Terra, the earth element." Ray seemed to have gotten the same attention. "The light element, Haos." Tyson looked at the laptop. "The darkness element known as Darkus." Daichi, turned towards her. "The water element, Aquas (I don't know if I spelled it right.)" Max began to laugh. "And Ventess, the wind attribute, get it?" Gina payed close attention. The bladers all nodded.

"How about we each get our own element? I'll get Aquas!" Max said.

"I'll get Sub-Terra." Ray said.

"I'll get Haos, I guess." Tyson said.

"I'll get Ventus." Gina said.

"Fine, I'll get Pyrus." Kai said.

"That leaves me with Darkus." Daichi said in excitement. They went out, and got bakugan of their attribute, and cards to go with them. They ran to the park to create strategies.

"I got this weird bakugan called Pegasis,... no one else in the world has one." Tyson said.

"Same with this bakugan called Earthiana." Ray said.

"My bakugan, Turfrous hasn't been copied." Max said.

"Pyrozum hasn't been seen anywhere." Kai said, looking at his cards.

"Shadowess has no record." Daichi said. " I checked." He added.

"Manheiress doesn't appear anywhere." Gina said. (pronounced muh-nare-ess)

"Hey!" A voice called out. The bladers turned to see a brown haired boy, with brown eyes, and light skin. Behind him were four others.

One had long, black hair, held in a partial pony tail, brown eyes, and light skin as well.

Then there was a girl with blue hair, held in pig-tails, green eyes, and white skin.

Then there was a little boy with short, blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin.

The last one was a girl with light tan skin, long, white hair, held in a full pony tail, and blue eyes (feeling lazy again, sorry, but you should know what they wear).

"Can we help you?" Ray asked.

"You can. My name is Dan Kuso, part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I've come looking for a battle." Dan said.

"Ok, Dan. My name is Ray Kon." Ray said.

"I'm Tyson Granger." Tyson said.

"I'm Max Tate." Max said.

"I'm Daichi." He said.

"I'm Gina Kon." She said. They all turned to sourpuss, Kai.

"What's your name?" The boy with black hair said, walking up to him. Kai merely looked at them.

"Kai Hiwatari." He answered. "You?" He asked.

"Shun Kazami." He answered.

"My name is Runo." Said the blue haired girl.

"My name is Marucho." Said the short blond.

"My name is Julie." Said the white head.

"Anyway, you gonna battle, or what?" He asked Kai, walking up to him. Shun swung out his arm.

"No Dan, he's mine." Shun said.

"How about two-on-two?" Gina suggested. They all turned to her. "You and Dan, against me, and my boyfriend, Kai." She said. Dan grinned.

"Alrigh.." he stopped in the middle of the word. "Your... boyfriend?" Dan asked. Gina nodded.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Julie said with joy. Kai sighed of embarressment.

"Thanks,... I think." Gina said in cofusion to Julie's statement.

"Are we gonna battle, or what?" Kai asked dully.

"Fine! Let's get started!" Shun got out a card. The other three got out bakucards.

"Bakugan field open!" They yelled, time froze, and all four entered a bakugan field. "Gate card set!" They said throwing down a gate card. Gina was first.

"Bakugan, brawl!" She yelled, throwing the bakugan to her gate card. "Moneress, stand!" She yelled. The ball opened, and Moneress appeared on the battle field. Shun looked at his bakupod.

"Welcome Shun. Beginning to translate battle data." It said. A moment passed as it analyzed Gina's playing field. "Moneress power level at 330g's. No other data available." It said. It's Dan's turn.

"Gate card, set!" He yelled, throwing the card. He loaded a bakugan into his launcher. "Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!" He said. Saurus appeared on the second card Dan played. Kai looked at the bakupod he was wearing.

"Welcome, Kai." It said. "Saurus power level 290g's, no other data available." It added. Kai went next.

"Bakugan brawl!" He yelled, trowing the bakugan to the card Saurus was on. "Gryfon, stand!" He said, as the bakugan appeared.

"Gryfon enters battle at 320g's. Battle commenced." The bakupod said.

"Gate card, open!" He said. The card flashed red, and turned the background to a rocky, firey one.

"Both bakugan power increase by 100g's." It said.

"Ability card, activate! Saurus Glow!" He yelled, throwing the card at Saurus, who then glowed a light red.

"Power level increase by 50g's. Saurus final power level at 440g's." It said (you should know the it is the bakupod).

"Battle!" Dan screamed. Saurus headed for Gryfon, who kept doging his attacks.

"Ability card activate. Fire to Ashes!" Kai said, flipping the ability card around.

"Fire to Ashes ability recognized. Ability nullified. Saurus final power level at 390g's. Gryfon power level at 420g's." The bakupod said.

"Oh no!" Dan screamed. Gryfon attacked Saurus, and sent back to Dan in ball form. _"He's good, for a beginner." _Dan thought. Shun's turn. He loaded a bakugan into his green and white launcher.

"Bakugan brawl!" He yelled, launching the bakugan to his gate card. "Ravenoid stand!" Shun said. Ravenoid appeared. Gina checked the status on her bakupod.

"Ravenoid power level at 340g's, no other data availible." It said. She got out another bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl!" She said, throwing a bakugan on Shun's gate card. "Falconeer stand!" She said. The two bird bakugan faced each other.

"Falconeer enters battle at 350g's." Their bakupods said.

"Bakugan brawl!" The two Ventus players yelled. Each of them attacked. Claw, claw, kick, kick. They flew, and bashed into each other.

"Gate card open!" Shun said. The gate card glew green. "Character!" Shun said afterwords. The flash disappeared to see the card had a picture of Ravenoid.

"Ravenoid power level doubled to 680g's." Their bakupods said. Ravenoid attacked, and returned Falconeer to Gina. Shun set down another gate card.

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Fear Ripper stand!" Dan said, throwing the bakugan to Kai's gate card. A Fear Ripper appeared. Kai didn't bother to check his bakupod.

"Bakugan brawl!" He said, throwing the bakugan to the gate card. "Gryfon stand!" Kai said. Gryfon made his second appearance.

"Gryfon enters battle at 320g's. Fear Ripper power level at 360g's." The bakupod said.

"Gate card open. Level Down!" Kai said. Dan gasped.

"Level Down gate card recognized. Fear Ripper power level decrease to 150g's." It said.

"Not good." Dan said, watching his Fear Ripper get attacked by Gryfon. Fear Ripper was defeated. Kai smirked, seeing that Dan had one bakugan left.

"Gate card set!" Gina said. Another gate card appeared on the battle field. She prepared another Bakugan, waiting for Shun to go.

_"She wants me to go on that second gate card."_ Shun thought. _"Nice try! But I see through your game!"_ He thought.

"Bakugan brawl!" Shun said, launching a bakugan to Gina's gate card, where Moneress was. "Ravenoid stand!" Raveniod appeared, facing Moneress. Gina smirked.

"Power level advantage. Ravenoid enters battle at 340g's." The bakupod said.

"Gate card open, now!" She said. The card flashed green, and turned grey. "Ventess Chains!" She said. Flashing, green chains appeared, and tied up Raveniod, forcing it to the ground. Another set appeared, and went around Moneress' legs, arms, waist, and shoulders. "You like it? Ventess Chains drains half of the power of the opponents bakugan, and transverses it to my bakugan." Shun gasped.

"Ravenoid power level reduction to 170g's. Moneress power level increase by 170g's. Moneress final power level at 490g's." The bakupod said.

"Moneress,... attack!" She yelled. The chains released Moneress. She flew up, and attacked Ravenoid, winning the battle. Kai went.

"Gate card, set." Kai said, calmly. Another card appeared. "Bakugan brawl!" He said throwing down his bakugan. "Gryfon stand." He said. Gryfon showed up for a third appearance. Dan reached into his pocket to grab his next bakugan.

"You're my last hope, Drago." He said to it. He loaded his third bakugan into his red and white launcher. "Bakugan brawl!" He said, launching the bakugan. "Drago stand." He said. The red dragonoid called Drago appeared.

"Drago enters battle at 340g's." The bakupods said.

"Are you ready, Dan?" Drago said. The two stood in shock.

"A talking... bakugan?" Gina said. Kai snapped out of his trance, to hear the roaring Dragonoid, and a sudden bang. Gryfon was defeated.

"Good job, Drago." Dan said, holding the ball formed, bakugan.

"Thank you, Dan." The bakugan said. Gina grabbed a bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl!" She said, throwing it to her gate card. "Moneress stand!" She said. Thus, a second appearance by Moneress. Shun grabbed a bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl!" He said, launching another bakugan. "Gargonoid stand!" A green Gargonoid made a show.

"Gargonoid enters battle at 360g's." The bakupod said.

"Gate card open!" Gina yelled. "Gust trap!" She yelled. All of a sudden, a swirling gust surrounded Gargoniod.

"Gust trap, recognized. Garganoid power level decrease by 50g's." The bakupod stated.

"Ability card activate, Pandemonium!" Shun said throwing the card.

"Pandemonium ability nullifies Gust Trap. Gargonoid power level increase by 50g's." The bakupod said. Gargonoid attacked, and defeated Moneress, returning it to Gina.

"Gina." Kai said to her.

"Yeah, Kai?" She asked.

"Let me handle his Gargonoid." He said. Gina didn't argue she nodded, and let him continue. Kai grabbed another bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" He yelled, throwing the bakugan. "Robotalion stand." He said as Robotalion appeared.

"Robotalion power level at 350g's. No other data available." Dan got ready with Drago, but Shun sprung his arm out in front of him.

"Dan, if you throw your Drago in, Kai could sneak something. Let me handle him." Shun said. Dan was about to say something, but backed off. Shun grabbed his Gargonoid. "Bakugan brawl!" He yelled. Gargonoid appeared again.

"Battle commenced." The bakupod said.

"Gate card open." Kai said. "Character." He said.

"Robotalion power level doubled to 700g's." The bakupod said. Robotalion attacked Gargonoid, bringing it back to Shun. Kai threw down another gate card, and his Robotalion, having it appear a second time. Dan threw Drago, and obviously beat Robotalion,... but for some reason, Kai didn't bother to use his gate card.

_"What's he up to?" _Dan wondered. Gina threw down another gate card, and got out a certain bakugan.

"If you really can understand me,... then please, help me win this battle." She said, gripping the ball formed bakugan tightly. Gina jumped up high into the air as if she were flying. She shot her arm back."Bakugan brawl!" She yelled, with a green light shining from her body, throwing the bakugan. "Manheiress stand!" She yelled.

A green flash struck the card as Manheiress' entry was grand. Harsh green winds swirled around, like a tornado, as green lightning darted out of the giant storm. An arm, with light green skin, and a white battle glove. Another arm came out of the storm with the same characteristics. Then the legs appeared with the dark green boots, meant for combat. The storm dissappeared, and Manheiress was fully seen. She was wearing a zig-zagged cut, green, battle skirt, and a white armor top meant for females.

"Manheiress power level at 370g's" It said.

"Warrior Manheiress, at your service." The giant bakugan said, looking towards Gina.

"Thank you, Manheiress." Gina said.

_"I need to take out Manheiress. If it's a trap, I'll just use my Hurricane Savior ability to get Skyress to my other gate card."_ Shun thought. He grabbed a bakugan, that was on his shoulder, and loaded it into his launcher. "Bakugan brawl!" Shun yelled, launching the bakugan to the card Manheiress was on. "Skyress stand!" Shun yelled. The green bird you know, and love, appeared.

"Skyress enters battle at 360g's." It said.

"Don't think you'll win so easily, Manheiress." Skyress said.

"Gate card open!" Gina said. A green flash showed from the gate card, and turned grey. "Locked Battle." Gina said.

"What?!" Shun asked in shock.

"Locked Battle is a gate card that locks the bakugan in combat until the battle is over, also, it blocks out certain abilities such as Blow Away, Back Draft, and Hurricane Savior." She said. Shun knew that he couldn't get Skyress out of this.

"Ability card activate! No-Ability, Flames of Rage!" He yelled, throwing the card. Skyress glowed from the green fire covering her body.

"Skyress power level increase to 720g's." The bakupod said.

"Ability card activate, Warrior's Strength!" Gina said, throwing the card to Manheiress. Manheiress glowed a light green. Skyress attacked, but was stopped by Manheiress.

"Warriors Strength ability recognized, reverting bakugan power level." The bakupod said.

"What the?!" Shun yelled in shock.

"Warrior's Strength is an ability that allows Manheiress to exchange power levels with the bakugan she's fighting." Gina explained. Manheiress attacked Skyress, and sent her to Shun.

"I'm sorry, Shun." Skyress said.

"It's alright, Skyress, you did your best." Shun said. Kai got out his final bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl!" He said throwing the bakugan. The form bursted into flames along it's journey to Kai's gate card. "Pyrozum stand!" Kai yelled.

There was a burst of flames, but then, Pyrozum appeared. He was, simply, a giant bakugan with deadly, black eyes, and red skin. He wore a blood red, ninja suit, and these weird, golden bands. "I hope your ready, human." Pyrozum said, in a sourpuss mood,... no surprise.

"I am." Kai said.

"Pyrozum power level at 360g's. No other data availible." It said. Dan loaded Drago into his launcher.

"Bakugan brawl!" He yelled. "Drago stand." Dan said. Drago appeared again.

"Gate card open! Triple Battle!" Kai said, a wall came between Drago, and Pyrozum.

"Oh snap!" Dan said.

"Bakugan brawl! Manheiress stand!" Gina yelled. Manheiress appeared again.

"Pyrozum, and Manheiress combine power level at 730g's." It said.

"Ability card activate. Alience between Pyrus, and Ventess." Gina said.

"Both bakugan power level increase to 830g's." The bakupod said.

"Aw man!" Dan said.

"Let's make this interesting." Kai said dully with slight amusement, bringing out an ability card. "Ability card activate. Blades of Flames!" Kai said. Pyrozum's golden blades sprung out blades created by fierce fires.

"Pyrozum power level increase to 510g's." It said.

"Ability card activate! Fire Devert!" Dan said. "Now, my bakugan is 100g's stronger then you both." Dan said.

"Drago power level at 930g's." It said. Gina smirked.

"Ability card activate! Warrior's Strength!" Gina said. Manheiress made contact with Drago.

"Warrior's Strength ability recognized. Drago power level at 420g's. Manheiress power level increase to 930g's. Combine power level to 1440g's." The bakupod said.

"Show him your power, Pyrozum." Kai demanded.

"Manheiress don't hold back." Gina said. Both Pyrozum, and Manheiress, attacked Drago. They win! Time moves again, and all four are outside of the bakugan realm, back in the human world.

"What happened?" Marucho asked.

"Did you win?" Tyson asked his teamates.

"Oh, please. Dan, and Shun are..." Runo was cut off.

"Yeah, they won." Dan said, chuckling. Runo fell down, anime style.

"What do you mean?!" Runo yelled.

"Dan and I are a good team, but their minds are in sync with each other." Shun said.

"That, and the fact, it was close. We almost won, but their stratagy was good." Dan added.

"Thanks for the compliment." Gina said.

"So, how did you two win?" Julie asked.

"Here's the thing,..." Gina said.

--Flashback Gina's POV--

It started when I had one bakugan left, and it was Manheiress. Kai insisted that he let him handle Shun's Gargonoid. He beat it with a Robotalion, Character gate card.

He threw down another gate to let Robotalion fight Drago to get him on the ropes. He didn't open his gate card, he just let Robotalion loose, to get Dan even more off the edge.

I knew that Shun's gate card would be a trap for my last bakugan, and I knew if I played a trap,... he could use "Back Draft," "Blow Away," and "Hurricane Savior," that would also make my bakugan loose, automatically. So, I played my Manheiress on a gate card I through down, in which, I knew, Shun would have to go on if he were to get rid of her. He threw Skyress on, and I activated my gate card, that was locked battle,... making sure he couldn't escape. He played his No-Ability, Flames of Rage ability to make Skyress stronger, which is just what I wanted. I played Warrior's Strength ability, to transfer the power. She beat Skyress.

Finally, Pyrozum against Drago. Kai's mystery gate card was a triple battle card. Even though he pulled out some great moves, Kai, and I were able to counteract it.

--End of Flashback 3rd Person POV--

"And there you go." Gina said.

"That was a great battle." Dan said, ready to shake Kai's hand.

"Yeah, it was pretty close." He said dully, shaking Dan's hand.

"You know your boyfriend's a sourpuss, right?" Shun asked Gina.

"Yeah, but he has his tender moments." Gina answered. "Nice battle." Gina said, holding out her hand. Shun shook it kindly, and without a second thought.

"Whoa! It's that late, already?!" Ray screamed, looking at the time. I was ten passed five. The others checked the time.

"Hillary's gonna kill us!" Tyson screached, freaking out.

"We gotta go, later!" Max said. The Blade Breakers started to run back to the hotel.

"Hey! Come back tomarrow,... ok?" Dan yelled as they left.

"Okay!" Tyson screamed back.

* * *

Cool, right? I hope so. I'll update as soon as I can. Please R&R.


	2. the grand brawl challenge

Sry it took so long, i went through 1 bad idea after another, but it's done. Enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
The Grand Brawl Challenge"

Late morning in the Blade Breakers' hotel room. Dan had told them to meet him, and the others at the park at 1:00, and it was currently 11:15, so you could only imagine the boredom.

Kai, sitting at the computer, was on the bakugan website, already logged in, set up, and leaning back bored. All of a sudden, the computer began to beep. "You have one new video challenge." Said the computer.

Kai stared at the message, trying to choose between seeing it, and deleting it. He moved, the mouse towards the delete button, but he stopped, when he felt a hand. He turned around, and saw, none other than Gina. "At least see it." She said.

Kai, being the loving boyfriend he is, went over, and clicked on the message.

The picture was pixlated, but it cleared, to see a boy, blond hair, waved up, white skin, and a mask over his face. He was smiling,... more like smirking, when you look closely.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Masquerade." The whole team stared at the sreen, waiting for him to continue. "My team, and I present a challenge to you Blade Breakers." He paused, then continued. "We challenge you to a Bakugan Grand Brawl match, six on six. You don't know the rules, look 'em up. Meet us at the fountain, in the park at 1:15 this afternoon, if you accept. Also, don't let Dan Kuso, or any other brawler interfere with the match." He began to chuckle, as the others turned to each other in shock.

"How'd he know?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know, Tyson." Kenny said.

"See you then, if you dare." With that, the message was finished.

A window came up, one button said: "Reply," and the other one said: "Close."

"What do you think we should do?" Max asked.

"Well, fist things first, Kenny? Can you look up Masquerade on the ratings list?" Ray asked.

"Okay." He said. He began typing on his labtop. "Got it!" He said.

"According to this, a Bakugan Grand Brawl is basically a two on two, three on three, or six on six, brawl that corrasponds to an allience of two attributes, the triple nove, or all six attributes, fighting against the corrosponding attributes. Pyrus on Pyrus, Haos, on Haos, like that." Dizzi said.

"And it's only until everyone's bakugan are defeated is a team chosen as a winner." Kenny said.

"What do you think, Kai?" Max asked.

Kai was silent, slouched forward, eyes closed, and arms crossed, his usual thinking possition. Finally, he opened his eyes, and looked at them. "This Masquerade character, whoever he is behind the mask, is obviously wanting us to accept. He's planning something. I want to make sure that smug smile of his is turned into his rage." Kai said smiling,... more like smirking. "Let's act a little innocent! We'll accept his challenge, then give him a taste of his own medicine." Kai said clicking the reply button.

-- With Masquerade, and Company.

Masquerade was sitting in front of his computer, with Klause, Chan, Komba, Julio, and Billy, looking over his shoulder, watching a video message.

"Hello, Masquerade,... others. My name is Kai Hiwatari, and I lead the Blade Breakers. Though, I see you play several games,... we accept your challenge, but we can't guarentee that Dan won't be there, same as the other brawlers. I hope you didn't get your agendas filled, 'cause,..." Kai chuckled. "I guarentee you a challenge." He finished.

Masquerade chuckled at this. "I hope that's a final guarentee,... Kai." Masquerade said, 'x'-ing out the message.

-- 1:13; Park Fountain

"So, you guys got a challenge?" Julie asked them.

"Yeah, they should be here in two minutes." Ray said, looking at his bakupod.

"Yeah, I'm so stoked! A six on six grand brawl. This'll be sweet!" Tyson said.

Shun looked at his bakupod. 1:14. "Who, exactly challenged you, anyway?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's right, you didn't tell us!" Runo said.

"Who are they, who are they?!" Marucho asked. The bladers stared at eachother worriedly. What would they say.

"C'mon! You can tell us. Who are they?" Dan asked.

"That would be us." Came a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Masquerade, and the others.

"Masquerade!" Dan yelled.

_to be continued..._

* * *

I know, you want more, but I can't fit the whole brawl into one chap. Hope ya liked it!


	3. the grand brawl part 1

mid terms r comin, little busy, sry it took so long.

* * *

"Chapter Four;  
The Grand Brawl, Part One"

_Last time..._

_"C'mon! You can tell us. Who are they?" Dan asked._

_"That would be us." Came a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Masquerade, and the others._

_"Masquerade!" Dan yelled._

-- Present

"Hello, Dan." Masquerade said, smirking.

"Hello, Blade Breakers." Klaus said.

"Who are you creeps?" Tyson asked.

"I'm Klaus VonHurtson." He introduced.

"I am Chan Lee."

"I'm Julio Santana."

"I'm Komba Ucharlee."

"I'm Billy Gilbert."

"And you five would be?" Masquerade asked.

"I'm Gina Kon! Second in command of the Blade Breakers."

"I'm Ray Kon. I'm her brother, as you could have guessed."

"I'm Max Tate!"

"I'm Daichi Sumeragi!"

"I'm Tyson Granger. I'm the best beyblader out there." Tyson bragged. Gina shook her head, and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with!" Kai said, annoyed.

"Yeah, let's!" Gina commented.

"Wow, you're that eager to lose?" Billy asked.

"Not to you creeps!" Tyson yelled. They all took out their cards.

"Bakugan field open!" All six flipped the card, opening the battle field, the other five brawlers following the motion.

-- Baku-Field

"Gate card set!" The twelve through down their gate cards.

"Doom card set!" The six opponents said, dropping a dark card into the ground, dark waves eminating from it.

"I'm up!" Daichi said, grabbing a bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" He threw the bakugan to his gate card. "Stinglash stand!" Stinglash appeared on the card. "Ready when you are!" He said to Masquerade.

He smirked. "Very well, then." He said. He loaded a bakugan into his launcher. "Bakugan brawl!" He said, as the bakugan shot out to Daichi's gate card. "Darkus Siege stand!" The siege stood, ready to fight.

Ray looked at his bakupod. "Welcome Ray! Beginning to transmit battle data." He waited. "Stinglash power level at 320G's, Siege power level at 360G's, no other data available." It said.

"Daichi, be careful, this one has a power spike! You can't underestimate it." Ray told him.

"No worries!" He told him. "Gate card open! Shadow Dispirit!" Darkness was, now, clouding the siege.

"Siege power level decrease by 50G's."

Masquerade smirked. "Ability card activate! Dimension Four!" With a flash of the card, the gate card turned grey, and Siege was free.

"What?!" Daichi yelled.

"Siege power level increase." The Siege attacked, and Stinglash was sent flying. A blackhole opened, and Stinglash was sent through it.

"Wh-what was that?" Tyson asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what happened to my Stinglash?" Daichi asked, furiously towards Masquerade.

"Your bakugan is now, forever trapped in the doom dimension." Masquerade said.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Shun said. The six looked back. "Masquerade, and his buddies all have a doom card. Each bakugan they defeat is sent to the doom dimension, otherwise known as the bakugan graveyard." Shun explained.

"So, that means, if we lose in one of the battles, the bakugan that lost is gone?" Ray asked, worriedly. Shun nodded.

Tyson growled. "No way am I letting you get away with that!" He yelled.

"Bring it on!" Julio yelled, putting a bakugan in his launcher. "Bakugan brawl! Haos Tentaclear stand!" The one eyed, tentacled bakugan appeared on Tyson's gate card.

"Tentaclear power level at 380G's."

Tyson was about ready to launch. "Wait!" Runo said. Tyson stopped. "Tentaclear is Julio's best bakugan. You can't go head on at him, your bakugan will lose.

Tyson, looking back at her, surprised, soon nodded, the confidence back on his face. "Thanks!" Tyson said. He grabbed a bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Haos Tuskor stand!" Tuskor appeared on Julio's gate card.

"Tuskor power level at 320G's"

"Ability card activate! Nose Slap!" Tuskor began to charge its trunk at Tentaclear, who was dogding each attack.

"Tuskor power level increase by 100G's."

_"This guy's getting on my nerves! If that bakubrat didn't stop him, that thing would be in the doom dimension,... no problem, though."_ He thought, smirking.

"Ready to lose?" Tyson yelled at him.

Julio kept the smirk on his face. "Lose? I was just getting started." He said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, take this! Go, Tuskor!" Tuskor was about to bring in another attack.

"Ability card activate!" Julio yelled, his card bright yellow. "Beam Sound Breaker!"

"Tentaclear power level increase by 100G's."

With that, Tentaclear's eye had glown yellow, then fired a beamed, so fast, Tyson couldn't react. Tuskor was gone, and into the doom dimension. "Nice try!" Julio said.

"Bakugan brawl!" Billy yelled. "Subterra Saurus stand!" His Saurus went up on his gate card.

"Saurus power level at 320G's. No other data available."

Ray put a hand on his chin. _"Okay, so he brought out Saurus on his gate card, so it's a trap, I just need to make sure to stop it." Ray paused."But Billy could still use an ability that'll bring my bakugan down. If I could find a way to avoid the trap, and get a counteraction ready, Billy's toast! Good thing I put down the right gate card."_ Ray thought, a smile lit on his face.

"Are you just gonna stand there?!" Billy yelled annoyed.

Ray's face grew as serious as Kai's, as he grabbed a bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" He threw it towards Saurus. "Subterra Siege stand!"

"Siege enters battle at 360G's."

"You think that copying Masquerade is going to get you anywhere?" Billy asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nope." Ray answered, simpley, with the same grin.

Masquerade turned towards him. _"What is he up to?"_ He thought.

"Gate card open! Tremor Gage!" The card began to crumble of earth as the Siege was beginning to fall, and the doom portal open.

"Ability card activate!" Ray said, flipping a card. "Siege Javelin!" A javelin spun towards the siege, and it moved the gate card underneathe them to Ray's. "Remember? Siege Javelin can switch the gate cards. Your trap is useless!" Ray informed Billy.

"So what?! I'm not out of tricks, yet." He told Ray, pissed off. "Ability card activate! Iron Charge!" Saurus began charging at Siege.

"Saurus power level increase by 100G's."

"Gate card open! Character!" The card opened, and showed a picture of Siege.

"Seige power level double to 720G's." Seige had knocked Saurus back into its ball form, and was sent back to Billy.

Five of them stared in awe. "Never lose your temper. It'll always lead to your downfall." Ray simpley said.

"Well, it won't help you losers, anyway." Komba said. "Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!" The weird tiki guy stood up on Komba's gate card.

"Bakugan brawl!" Gina said, throwing her bakugan. "Ventess Moneress stand!" Her bakugan stood on her gate card. "Ability card activate! Air Battle!" Moneress flew off the gate card, and attacked El Condor.

"No way!" Komba yelled.

"That's what happens when you're so cocky." Gina said, dully.

"I'm up!" Max said. "Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand!" Here's the flat fish on Max's gate card.

"Limulus enters battle at 300G's."

"Limulus? Not a common pick. You must have some confidence." Klaus said, smuggly.

"It's not the power level that makes it count, it's the bakugan itself. You have to believe in them, or you will lose, anyways." Max stated.

"Whatever you say." Klaus said, the smug smile still on his face. "Bakugan brawl! Garganoid stand!" Garganoid appeared on Max's gate card.

"Garganoid enters battle at 340G's."

"Gate card open! Tsunami Enforcer!" Max yelled. Crashing waters began to attack Garganoid, as Limulus began to glow.

"Limulus power level increase to 400G's."

"Don't you remember? Tsunami Enforcer increases my bakugan's power level by 100G's, then it's rushing waters attacks the enemy bakugan." Max explained.

Klaus smirked. "Pretty clever. I wouldn't expect that from someone in their first brawl,... it's a smart move, but you do need to keep your eyes open, because there are more tricks to get rid of this gate card, if I were a rookie in this mess, I'd be panicing, but I'm not." Klaus said. "Ability card activate! Thrusting Wave!" The Tsunami went after Limulus.

"Limulus power level decrease by 100G's" With that, Limulus was gone in the doom dimension.

"Limulus!" Max yelled. "Aw, man!" He said, shamefully.

"Max! Tyson! Daichi!" Kai spoke. Max looked at him, as did everyone else, since Kai speaking is a rare occasion. "Think about this, as if it were our game! There are keys in order to make sure the opponent doesn't have the upperhand." Kai started. "Masquerade demonstrated patience, Julio represented power balance, and Klaus showed cleverness; three keys, that are all needed in beyblading, same as with their game. Gina used her regular talent as to use an opponent's emotions as signs of decision, predicting what they would do next, and Ray was able to use Billy's anger to his advantage, because he doesn't have his head on straight." Kai explained.

Billy and Komba growled. "Is there a point in this lecture?" Tyson complained.

"It's similar to Beyblade. Think smart! Think fast! Or else you're toast." Kai finished.

"Oh, I get it. We're not truely beginners at this, if we fight with our beyblading styles." Max said. Kai nodded.

They stared at him. Max nodded at his captain. "Well, now that your lecture is over." Chan said. Kai turned to her, as she got out her bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" She yelled, doing her signature throw. "Warrius stand!" Warius appeared on her gate card.

"Warius power level 350G's"

Kai got out his bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Robotalian stand!" Robotalian appeared in front of Warrius.

"Robotalian at 340G's"

"Gate card open! Magma core!" Heat began to surround Warrius.

"Warrius power level increase to 500G's."

"Ability card activate! Volcanic Supplement!" The heat around Warrius disappeared, and was replaced with molten lava that soon hardened.

"Warrius power level minus 300G's."

"What?!" Chan yelled.

"Volcanic Suppliment is a card that, when activated, the bakugan with the lowest power level takes 300G's from the stronger bakugan. In this case, the bakugan was Warrius, and so, 300G's was taken from him, and given to my Robotalian." Kai explained.

"How could you even know that?!" Komba yelled.

"Because," Masquerade started. "this isn't his first brawl. Him, and his girlfriend alike." Masquerade claimed.

"You know?" Kai asked.

"Of course! I know about every detail about you two versing Dan and Shun." Masquerade said. Komba and Chan turned to the two loners. "You were almost defeated, but your bakugan saved your hides. I can't wait to see them in battle!" Masquerade said, with a smirk.

_To be continued...

* * *

_Hope u enjoyed part 1!


End file.
